Temporary tattoos have been utilized for many years as decorative Appliqués to the skin. Suitable technologies for the manufacture of such decal tattoos exist in many variations, which can be seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,721 issued to Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,864 issued to Humason and others. The aforementioned patents provide detailed technical variations that provide for simplicity and quality in the manufacturing of temporary tattoos. Traditional temporary tattoos are intended to be used as a temporary visual aesthetic adornment. Temporary tattoos have also added the use of scent as shown, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,385 issued to Stanislav, which discloses the use of a scented tattoo for the purpose of perfume sampling. Temporary tattoos have also been used for medicinal purposes.
Flavored tattoos have been developed, but use a starch-based product (e.g., sugar) as a transferring agent, which leaves a sticky residue. Further, the previous flavored temporary tattoos with the transferring agent of candy materials decompose rapidly, making the shelf life of the product limited. Moreover, the range of flavors appropriate for incorporation into such a starchy, candy-like transferring agent are limited, relegating such products to niche, novelty markets.
Consequently, a significant need exists for a temporary tattoo that creates a wide range of images and has an improved approach to incorporating flavoring.